Modern vehicles are capable of offering a large number of services to vehicle occupants. Using vehicle telematics devices, vehicle occupants can communicate both voices and data with outside parties, such as central facilities or third party callers. In one example, vehicle occupants can request and receive assistance and/or services from a central facility, such as a call center that is staffed with call advisors. For instance, a vehicle occupant can place a request to the central facility for navigational directions from one geographical place to another; this request is often called a request for turn-by-turn directions. The process of carrying out this request can involve initiating and ending a plurality of data and voice calls. Sometimes, the quantity of calls and/or the amount of time spent initiating and ending those calls during the request can extend the amount of time that elapses between requesting the turn-by-turn directions and actually receiving those directions.